Archive:Koralei
Background She was born under a different name to a righteous Paladin of the Light and his young wife. Her mother died in childbirth leaving her in the sole custody of her very busy father. He always seemed to be off ridding some town of denizens or disease, or bringing the Light's hope to the people in any other way the Church might see fit. She was tugged along on some of these adventures as he tried to instruct her in right and wrong, life and death, and compassion for her fellow man. Most often however, she was left in the Church's care when he was away. It was one of these times that she began her study of the Light, having always known this was what her father expected. She was a horrible priestess. She seemed to have to work twice as hard to produce the same effects as her fellow novitiates. Her father was rarely pleased with her progress. He called her weak in her devotion and told her this is why the power of the Light eluded her. She continued however, resigned to the path that had been chosen for her. She was determined to make him proud of her, whatever the cost. As fate would have it however, one night her father returned from one of his excursions wounded, with an infection that was spreading more rapidly than the priests of the church could control. He was going to die and she would be left alone. Perhaps if she had studied harder, if she wasn’t simply useless at healing, she could help save him.Hopeless consumed her. It was in this manner that her dark mentor found her, alone in the dark of the Church’s library one night. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep. She had been up for days now scouring these shelves, desperately searching for anything to help him. “There is a way to save him, child, if you’re strong enough, if... you love him enough.” The words were gentle, kind, and they promised hope; hope that coiled itself into her thoughts like a deadly serpent. She went to visit her father at the infirmary the next day. She returned to her home leaving chaos, death, and suffering in her wake. She knew they would come for her, and so they did. She had not expected however, that her father would lead the charge against her. The look of contempt he now held for her, coupled with his betrayal rendered her defenseless. She let them take her without a fight. She entered that prison a broken and nameless priestess of the Light, but would emerge Koralei, Daughter of Shadow. Present Day At this time Koralei has taken refuge in the city of Stormwind. She has found a place among the Covenant under Lady Fierine. She is currently serving as a research assistant to Lady Bienna. Together they are investigating several matters of interest to the Covenant. Related links Koralei's WrA.Net Blog Category:Archived Category:Archived Characters